


Voodoo

by SkeleTaleGastertaleVoidtale



Category: My AU - Fandom, Original Work, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, I'll post a drawing of him if you like, Mweh?, Other, Thats my opinion, Update tags as I go, Voodoo is my Gaster oc, fluff later?, i think, it'll be easier to picture, mine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeleTaleGastertaleVoidtale/pseuds/SkeleTaleGastertaleVoidtale
Summary: She brings him back after slaughtering him so mercilessly.Her God,Damballa,has forgiven her,given her a chance to repent for what she has done,but,will he,the one she salughtered so?





	Voodoo

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this,completely out of my element.If anything about voodoo as a religion is wrong,I am sorry,I did my best to research what I could,especially about the gods involved.

She weeped.

 

Why had she killed him?

 

He was obviously trying to run,to hide,to get safe from the onslaught of pain and suffering his kind were experiencing.

 

He was innocent,young,twenty in human years.

 

And she?

 

She had killed him.

 

So,she sewed.

 

Sewed him out of cloth,out of the clothes he had worn when she struck him down,the navy blue sweater he wore,covered in the magenta magic and bright red blood that stained the chest.

 

Sewed him from the blue pants he wore,dirty and dusty from the dirt and remains of his fellow monsters,droplets of blood and magic that dripped from his sweater.

 

Sewed him from the remnants of who he was,the young creature she had destroyed,she had killed in cold blood.

 

She felt remorse,regret for ending such a youthful and bright life,with the potential to do and make anything,only to be snuffed out by her wrathful icy blue flame.

 

Humans,her own kind,had told her how wicked his kind were,yet all she saw,after all the carnage had ended,was the remains of the thousands her and the other mages had slaughtered,including this young soul she now sewed.

 

She set aside his new body,a small doll,the same navy sweater and blue pants,his small sneakers on the dolls little feet,replicated from those she found in his pile of dust.She had witnessed his terror,his innocence,shatter upon impact,death painful,but swift,beneath her icy blue flames.

 

Beside her sat his essence,his very soul,a dark magenta,dulled without the body which used to house it,she reached over to cradle it carefully in both hands,one reaching for the small doll,in order to restore his life,give him back in which she took,she stole.Bringing the inverted heart close,the magenta button eyes shining in the dulled light of the soul,she murmuring the sacred incantation,her eyes aglow with her icy blue magic.

 

_ ‘ _ _ Ek vra die gode om my genade te gee om hierdie arme siel terug te bring van die ellende wat ek aan hom gegee het. _ __  
__  
_ Ek het verkeerd gedoen in die oë van Damballa om sy jong en kort lewe te beëindig en ek spyt so 'n aksie. _ __  
__  
_ Ek vra hom om terug te keer na die land van die lewe, as Damballa en al die gode my die genade van so 'n aksie sal gee. _ __  
__  
_ In hierdie hande hou ek sy essensie, sy siel. Met hierdie hande het ek hom 'n nuwe lyf gesaai, hom gesaai waarin hy nie kan hê nie, want dit het as stof in die wind gevlieg. _ __  
__  
_ Damballa, ek vra jou, neem my sondes en vergewe my, sodat ek hierdie siel kan terugkeer na sy regmatige eienaar _ __  
_  
_ __ Met hierdie laaste woorde, bring hom tot lewe!’ *

  
  


_ (I ask the Gods to grant me the mercy of bringing this poor soul back from the wretched fate I have bestowed upon him. _

 

_ I have done wrong in the eyes of Damballa in ending his young and short life,and I regret such an action. _

_ I ask to return him to the land of the living,if Damballa,and all the gods will grant me the mercy of such an action. _

_ In these hands,I hold his essence,his soul.With these hands,I have sewed him a new body,sewed him in which he cannot have,for it has flown into the wind as dust. _

_ Damballa,I ask you take my sins and forgive me,so I may return this soul to its rightful owner. _

_ With these final words,bring him to life!) _

 

The soul pressed into the doll,through the inverted heart patch,the body aglow with magenta and icy blue light,she setting it upon the floor,watching it grow in size,she stating the words as she stood,

 

“Arise,child of Damballa,to live anew,from the ashes and dust in which I slayed you.I wish to return what I stole from you,the life you should have lived.”

 

The doll ceased growing once she ceased speaking,its head propped up against her crafts table,shoulders slumped forward,immobile.She waited,desperate to see any movement,to see if the gods had given her the mercy to return this poor being to life,the life in which she carelessly snuffed from existence,like water upon a flame.

 

Would Damballa allow her such a feat?She had never done anything from the Juju side of her culture,as it was frowned upon in her community and within her family.

 

It could cost her a great amount if Damballa didn't accept her forgiveness,and the soul of the one she struck down would be lost to the gods,to the restless souls that now barred the land,forever trapped by what her kind had done.

 

Slowly,the magenta buttons seemed to close in a blink,how is what she couldn't explain,the cloth chest beginning to rise and fall gently,the fingers twitching slightly from where they sat upon the floor.She gave a soft breath of relief,glad the gods granted her mercy,granted her a second chance.

 

But would he grant her that?Would he,the creature she struck down so viciously,accept her,and forgive her for the wrongdoing she had so wrongfully committed?

 

He didn't move much more,the button eyes opening,blinking,her breath caught in her chest with each movement,until he was looking about.He seemed confused,but his expression showed he was beginning to remember,to recall what had happened.

 

Thank Damballa for giving her this,for allowing such an unholy feat to be pulled off with little hitch,but the future for them both rode on what he would do next,and,once those magenta buttons rested upon her,she knew he wasn't pleased.

 

The newly living doll’s brow furrowed,anger written across his face,magenta magic sparking in the air,fizzling out,then reappearing,as if he didn't have enough magic to attack her.His limbs twitched,but didn't move,he giving a low growl,body slumping back against her craft table,panting softly.

 

“You….”

 

His voice was rough,as if ill used,the stitches over his sewn mouth stretching as he spoke.

 

“You killed me.”

  
  



End file.
